What you've done to me
by LMB.124
Summary: Tris can't handle her life anymore. At the age of 14, she is bullied, she has no friends, Caleb is always the favourite, and she doesn't belong in abenegation. Everything changes when she runs, she runs away with someone, away from all her problems...
1. Chapter 1

Tris's (14 years old) POV:

"Hey loser, over here!" A tall erudite boy with orange hair, has my bag and takes out all my school books. "No! Please don't!" I say, but no one can hear me. All his friends come over and join in, laughing. The boys rip all my hard work into shreds with their bare hands. They start to throw them at me and I punch and kick as hard as I can at their faces. All of them fall down instantly. I never knew I was THAT strong, especially when I'm in abnegation, wearing a long, dull gray dress. _I can take on the world, I'm unstopab-_ "Beatris, BEATRIS!" Shouts Caleb "it's time to go to school! Hurry up you only have an hour!" I groan, _I wish that dream was real, then I would actually want to go to school._ I yawn and get up out of my bed in my pajamas, "I'll be ready soon!" And plaster a fake smile at him and he walks out. I'm always jealous of Caleb, he's obviously the favourite child, but I'm not surprised. He's smart, helpful, kind, generous, responsible and so many other things. On the other hand, everyone thinks I'm the opposite, even my parents. Except they always say "we love you both equally", which I know is _not_ true. My parents do love me, but far not as much as Caleb. Everyday I feel like I don't...I don't belong here...

I slip on a gray long-sleeved shirt, and gray tracksuit pants, then tie my long, blonde hair into a ponytail, wondering how I look. But the abnegation rules apply, no looking into the mirror. That's being 'selfish'. I pack my school bag and eat a plain muffin for breakfast, and wait for Caleb at the door. _I really don't want to go to school._

While we're walking an elderly man dropped his house key and was struggling to pick it up. 'Captain' Caleb rushed to his side and got the key for him, A part of me would want to help him, but the rest of me would just walk past him and let him do it himself, it's seems very un-abnegation-like, but that's how it goes in my head. _I don't belong here, I don't belong here,_ I repeat in my head when we continue to walk. After 15 to 20 minutes of walking, we finally get to the all-factions school. You can go to just a one-faction school, but my parents decided it would be best for my 'amazing' brother and I to go to a school with people who have different religions, different personalities, and different backgrounds so we could see all the factions for 'who they are'. At the start, I thought I could make some new friends in the freshman year of high school, but there was a rule that you 'weren't allowed to socialise' with people from other factions than yourselves' because the leaders of each faction thought it would 'corrupt' the system and influence their friends to be in the same faction with them, which I thought was ridiculous, but rules are rules, and we need to follow them to keep the peace with one another.

I step through the wide school gate, I feel a cold shiver up my spine, thinking what a group of girls did to me yesterday. I take a deep breath and head into my class when the bell rings, and sit at the front of my class, trying not to hear the sniggering of voices talking about me. _I wish I had a friend, someone who's there for me no matter what, someone who would stand up to me when I've been bullied from everyone in the past 5 years. I wish I could just-no I would never betray my faction, would I? Could I? It doesn't matter now, I'm only in year 8, I have 2 years until the choosing ceremony, then I will decide. But where should I go?_ Hamish, the orange-headed boy chucks a paper ball at the back of my head and laughs, I know he wants me to open up and read it. I try to resist, but my curious Side takes over. I Fold out the paper. YOU'LL NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND, NEVER GET A LIFE, DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND SLIT YOUR THROAT WITH A KNIFE! I close the paper carefully and half-look at Hamish, I can see he has a smirk on his face. No one notices the silent tears rolling down my face, for _I'm just a simple, boring abnegation loser that will never get a life, I will never be anyone's number 1._

When it's lunch, I eat by myself as usual and read a book. I look at everyone else with their shining, happy faces, communicating to each other. Even the abnegation are having a small chat. A month ago, I went up to them and sat to eat lunch, but I could tell no one wanted to talk to me, everyone made awkward jestures when I came, trying not to be rude so I just left and they started chatting like nothing happened.

After I finished what I was reading, I get up and go to my locker to get another book. When I open it I get shoved into a wall. I have a throbbing pain on my head. _No, am I having dejavu? I'll fail all my classes if Hamish and his friends rip all my books up!_ I quickly rush to my locker and slam the door, a second later, someone's grabbed my ankle and dragged me into a circle of bullies, a circle of death. "What's wrong STIFF? Can't handle your life? Maybe you should just end it, no one would care, not even that pathetic little brother of yours!" Shouts a boy in erudite. All of them are dressed in blue, If Hamish had a friend in a different faction, he would be basically committing a crime in this school, _why hadn't I notice before?_ "LOSER!" Someone else shouts, now everyone around me are calling me things like 'idiot' or even a 'bitch'. Someone's kicked me hard in the face and blood is pouring out of my nose. I start bursting into tears, everyone are now punching and kicking me, laughing. I can already feel the bruises coming. "STOP!" I scream, but no one listens. _I haven't done ANYTHING to them, why would they torment me!? Why would they abuse ME?!_ " HELP!" I start to become dizzy, I can hear faint laughter and shouting around me, _this_ _is_ _too_ _much_.

Just then a firm hand grabs my wrist. I try to shake him off me but I can hardly see a thing, my eyes adjust to where I am, I am running with someone, away from Hamish and his gang, away from death, away from everything. I look behind me, People are starting to chase us, but somehow the mysterious gray clothed boy and I run faster, I feel free, I feel alive. _This_ _is_ _where_ _I_ _belong_ , running freely wherever I please, no limits.

We finally are out of the school and in an alleyway. I sit down to catch my breath from all the running, I'm not use to all that, being an abnegation. "Are you ok!?" Says a boy, we're both breathing heavily, he looks 1 or 2 years older than me. He looks familiar, deep blue eyes, a hooked nose, a perfect framed face, and dark brown hair. He looks at me for a response "'oh, yeah... well no...um I think I'm...I'm ok now Thankyou" I say awkwardly. He smiles "It's fine. I needed to help you... well I wanted to help you, and 1 against 8? That's hardly not fair, unless your some sort of...superhero?" We both laugh and gasp for air. It's good to finally chat to someone that acts like a friend to me. I wish these moments would last longer. "So does this usually happen?" He asks. "yes, and no" I reply, " they've never gone this far actually". I tell him how this all started in grade 3. Where someone called me a snob for telling on them when they shoved me into a table. Then everybody started hating me, and how it's continued, I even told him about my brother being the 'favourite' and he nodded and listened carefully to what I had been saying. It almost felt weird, no one has listened or cared for me this much, it makes me feel special. "What's your name?" I ask "Tobias" he responds "what's yours?" "Beatris" I smile. "Well Beatris, I think I'm going to call you Tris" he whispers. Tris, I like that. We then talk for hours about so many random things. Like what's your favourite food or colour.

When the school bell rings, we walk close together, keeping an eye out for anyone in Hamish's group. I grab all my things and Walk home with Tobias in silence, it just seems right, and we both don't mind. I let Caleb walk home with his friends and Tobias walks me to my doorstep, turns out he's only a few houses down our street. I stop and gaze into his eyes "well, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks. _Tobias_ _wants_ _to_ _see_ _me_ _tomorrow_? _I_ _think_ _I_ _made_ _a_ _friend_ , _my_ _wish_ _has_ _come_ _true_. "Yes, definitely!" I say. But his smile fades. "Tobias what's wrong?". "Oh nothing, um...oh look at the time... well I need to go... bye!" "Oh ok, we'll pick me up tomorrow at 8:30" "Yep! Bye Tris!" And he rushes off. _I can tell he's hiding something, a secret that I shouldn't know about_ , _but I need to know, I need to know what's wrong._

 _ **Hey guys! Ok so this is my first story I've written on here, if you could tell me tips or tricks on writing then that would be great. I already have a storyline, but if you want me to add in small bits, I will gladly try to put that in. I take feedback to my writing but please don't be too harsh. Ps: do you want longer chapters posted not as much, or shorter ones, more regularly? Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok,ok I'm really sorry for posting this so late. I did make this chapter longer and have it separated into smaller sections. So the reason that I couldn't post is because I didn't know how to publish a new chapter! Now I do so...I'll be publishing a lot more and taking feedback (sorry if this chapters not very exiting)**

 **Enjoy!**

Tobias's (16 years old) POV:

When I walk home, I think how amazing that girl was! She was one of my first friends I have ever made.

Tris is different from the other abnegation, _Maybe that's why I like her so much_. She's brave, smart, and self-less. _Maybe when we become better friends I'll tell her, I'll tell her about my parents,_ but the choosing ceremony is only in 2 weeks. That's what I forgot to ask her! How old she was.

I trudge along the concrete footpath, then slow down. _I don't want to go home, who knows what could await me? And an angry, torturing father? Or a calm abnegation-like one?_

After a minute of walking, I finally reach my old, plain, and gray house.

I take a deep breath, and open the door slowly. I see my father, Marcus sitting on the sofa, reading a newspaper. I tiptoe up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as I can, and go into my room. I flop on my rough bed and drift off to sleep...

I wake to the sudden thumping of footsteps, I quickly check the time, five o'clock. I overslept! _I haven't done my chores, My dads going to kill me!_ The footsteps come closer, finally they reach my doorstep, Marcus's enraging eyes look at me, "son" he says with an angry tone "you need to be more responsible! If I can't trust you to do your work, who can I trust? Your mothers gone so you need to take more responsibility! Keep up to abnegation standards boy! This has been going on long enough" Fear strikes through me, "I... I'm sorry, I didn't me-" "this is for your own good". His words pierce through me, _please no._

Marcus slips his belt out of his pant loops one by one, I'm too weak, I can't fight back, I can't yell for help, I can't do anything but let him continue.

He half-wraps the belt around his fist and takes a step forward. WHIP! Marcus strikes my back with fury. The sharp pain in my back spreads all through-out my body, making me collapse to the floor.

WHIP! WHIP! I feel the blood rushing down my back, deep red cuts and black bruises already start to form, the open wounds sting so badly, the pain is unbearable, _please let this be over soon..._

After a few more whips to my back, Marcus leaves the room like nothing had happened, except noticing the blood covering his entire hand. I feel dizzy and my vision is blurry. I get up slowly and wrap my back carefully in bandages.

Without thinking of taking a shower or changing out of my bloody clothes, I lay down on my bed and try to go to sleep. Waking up a few times, then resting again, I finally dose off...

7:00am

The next morning I awake with pain rushing through my body, _the beating_. I let out a small groan when I get out of my bed, I can feel the bags under my eyes puffing up, I hardly slept at all last night, _at least it's all over, for now_.

I check downstairs to see if Marcus is home, _luckily not_. I couldn't bare to face him again and pretend like everything is fine, pretend like nothing bad happened between us.

Carefully I un-bandage my back, take a painful shower, and slip on new clothes and start to get ready for school.

After I've packed my bag, I check the time. _8:25. Oh crap, I forgot! I need to pick up Tris_ , I walk out of my house slowly, the pain hurts too much for running.

Tris's POV: 7:15 am

I awake with a giant grin on my face, _yesterday was the worst, yet best day of my life! I can't wait for school! Hopefully Hamish and the others won't attack me today._

Tobias is the best thing in my life right now, without him I wouldn't be happy, without him I would have hurt myself, and without him, I wouldn't be here right now... _Tobias, what you've done to me...you changed my life, for the better._

I jump out of my bed and get ready in my room, I rush out of my door and dart straight down the wooden stairs. "Good morning Beatrice!" Shouts Caleb. Tris, I remember, that's what Tobias calls me. "Can you call me Tris?" I ask with a pleading look on my face. "Sure" he smiles, and I have plain, but delicious breakfast. I see my parents doing the dishes together and stop suddenly, "hey mum, hey dad" I smile. "Hi Beatrice, looks like you're in a happy mood" She says. I look at dad, he doesn't seem happy, "morning dad" I whisper. He just grunts, but I'm too happy to care. I rush to the front door and sit down.

I check the time: _8:27, Tobias should be here any minute._ I wait for around a minute or 2, and then hear a knock at the door, I jump up straight away "I'll get it!" I say and Open the door.

I see Tobias standing right in front of me, "hey" he says, with a week smile. Tobias looks worn out, he doesn't look the same like yesterday, I can see the bags under his eyes, he's slumping down like he can't hold himself up, and I can see a bruise and a few cuts peeking out from his shirt.

I close the door carefully and starting walking, matching his slow pace.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" He seems suddenly worried, like I can tell what happened to him. "Oh...um nothing" he says, I know he's lying, _but why can't he just tell me what's wrong?._ "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He stops, "yeah I do... it's just...can we talk later? meet me in the alleyway at 11:40, ok?" And starts walking with me. "Sure" I smile, and we walk in silence.

I'm worried for him, but I can tell he won't say until later. So, I just have to wait.

Tobias's POV:

When we finally reach the gate of the school, I look at Tris, she looks back at me, scared. Her skinny pale frame seems elegant and dainty, she doesn't look weak though, it looks like she's been through a lot, but inside Tris is a strong, fast, capable woman. I still feel the need to protect her though...

Now I see why she's worried, Hamish's friends are 20 meters away, sitting on a tree, staring at us, Luckily though, there's a dauntless yard-duty teacher near by.

I see Tris smile at Hamish sarcastically, he looks so surprised that she is looking that way at him, maybe she always stares at the ground, trying not to be noticed.

We walk on the path towards our lockers, "I need to put my things away in my locker, I'll be back" and runs away in the opposite direction I'm in. _That means she's not the same age as me, or maybe there's locker somewhere else for the year 10's._ when Tris comes back, the bell rings and she stops, "oh well I'll meet you at 11:40?" "Yep" I say. We wave to each other, then walk to our classes.

When maths is ending, I start to become nervous.

 _What If she'll treat me differently? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if she thinks Marcus beating me is the right thing to do?_ All of these questions are whirling inside my head, _I need to tell her though..._

The bell rings and I pack all my things up, pain strikes up my back when I bend over, I'm quite use to it, so I try to ignore it. When I put all my books back in my bag, I can't find Tris.

 _She must be already there._ I sneak past the teachers and jump over a fence and start sprinting towards the alleyway.

I see a small pale figure with dark blonde hair, Tris. She's sitting down reading a book, quickly she looks up. "Hi" I say, she smiles "hey", "how long have you been here?" "Around 7 minutes, I came straight here".

"So...are you going to tell me what happened last night?" I think, _should I? Of course I should, I said I would._

"Yeah, but is it alright if you keep it just between us?" "Of course". I sit down, I open my mouth and tell her from the start. I feel good to get this off my chest, _especially_ when I'm talking to her.

After I've finished, she just stares at me for a while, her eyes are glassy, suddenly she reaches out her arms and wraps them around me gently, I close my arms around her too. We stay in that position for a long time, but it comforts me, makes me feel safe when she's there.

Finally she speaks "No one deserves to be treated that way...no one". We break apart and look into each others eyes. "Tris, you know for all these years, I've never told anyone about this, so please don't tell anyone", she nods slowly.

"And Tris another thing, this year I'm going to choose which faction I will stay in for the rest of my life". She sighs " I wish I could come with you, I really do but I can't, I'm only 14 Tobias. If I could I would fake my age to be with you, but the computers would know my age and birth, only a computer genius would be able to-" "I'm pretty good at computers you know" I interrupt her, "I was tutored every day for 6 moths this year" she looks hopeful and exited, I would do anything to make her go to the choosing ceremony with me. _This might actually work._

We start chatting, and thinking of plans of how we could escape abnegation, what other factions we could go to, even if they aren't our test results.

We joked about going to Amity, impersonating them pretending to make daisy chains, and playing the guitar. Only three factions to choose from: Dauntless, Candor, or Erudite. Amity would definitely not suit either of us, they're just too happy and light-headed all the time.

Since it's Thursday, I'll only have a week until we have the aptitude tests, then the next day we have the choosing ceremony, so I think I'll have enough time.

"How about I'll go with my dad to help serve the drinks on Monday night? All the faction leaders have a meeting together about the choosing ceremony, then I'll help with the abnegation sectors to get all the names in alphabetical order for who's choosing this year, and I'll add your name in?" I say.

"Yes that's a great idea! Are you sure you want to go with your dad though?" says Tris. "I'll be fine, he won't hurt me in public would he? If anyone knew, Marcus's abnegation leader badge would be ripped off right away! But if I did something bad, then...well...yeah" I say awkwardly. "Oh ok, well if your fine with that then...I'm so exited!" She blurts out. I laugh, _finally we get to leave this place._

When we hear the faint school bell ringing, Tris and I start running towards the school, we grab our things out of our lockers and head straight to class just in time.

I sit down and the second bell ends.

When school has finished, I walk home with Tris and we talk about random things, half of the time I'm not even listening, just gazing into her bright, bluey-gray eyes. She goes back to her house and I go back to mine, thinking about the plan.

Tris's POV:

When it finally becomes the weekend, I think of how I could contact Tobias, I don't have a phone, or a computer, we use to have letter boxes, but the abnegation leaders didn't want to waste paper for writing letters to people.

 _Maybe I'll see him when we're giving food to the factionless._ I always wondered what it would be like to not have a home, no faction, little food, and to catch colds or diseases really quickly, and no one would help you. _That is a life I would not like to live_ , if the abnegation didn't give any food to them, most of them would be dead.

I eat breakfast and head out the door to help out with the abnegation jobs.

While I'm walking past Tobias's house, I see him eating breakfast through the window, so I walk up his doorstep and knock on the door.

A few seconds later, I see Marcus opening the door, looking down at me with a kind face, who knew such a kind man could be so vile and cruel? _Snap out of it Tris, he's faking it._ "May I help you?" He says with a low voice.

"Ye...yes please, sir, I was just wondering if Tobias would like come help out with me to feed the factionless" I stammer.

He glares at me for a while. "Tobias, would love to" without even looking at him. "Tobias, your going to help feed the factionless, get up and go now" his words are strict, but calm. Instantly he rushes towards him, obeying his orders like a dog.

He hasn't noticed me yet, but he will soon. He turns to look at me with a smile on his face, I can tell he's happy to see me. I'm glad he looks better, almost back to normal, except the cuts and bruises on his back.

"Go, now. Bye" says Marcus, we quickly walk away until he closes the door, then we run happily together.

When we get there, I see around 50 abnegation helping out the factionless.

We walk over and take food out of my bag, handing it to the factionless. I look over at Tobias, he takes out a few cans of food, then hands it to an old man dressed in different coloured clothing.

"Thankyou" he says weakly, "Do you need anything else?" Says Tobias. The man asks for some water, I take a water bottle out from my bag and hand it to him, he smiles crookedly, and walks away. We both just stay where we are and think for a moment.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Says Tobias. I nod, he takes my hand and we run off again, I don't know where we're going though.

Finally we reach a small lake and sit down, as I look at the water, it glistens in the sun. All around us are beautiful plants and trees. "This place is amazing!" I say. "How did you find it?" "Well, I used to go on 'adventures' when I was little. I found this place, and have come here when I just want to be alone, but I like it when you're here" he smiles. _I like being alone with you too._

We both start up a conversation about what we think's on the other side of the wall that surrounds our city, _maybe there's people just like us, or maybe we're the only ones._

After an hour, we walk back to our homes, _I can't wait until Tobias changes my profile on the computers. If he can though, I never knew an abnegation could be so good at technology, I'll just have to wait until Monday._

Tobias's POV: Monday 5:00

Today is where I can change Tris's age, she'll finally be able to go to the choosing ceremony with me, and we will both be together in the same faction. Hopefully we don't get caught.

"Tobias it's time to leave!" Marcus shouts. "Ok!" I say, and walk down the stairs.

We both start walking together, towards Candor headquarters, where the meeting will be.

After 20 minutes of walking, we finally reach the entrance, I look up to see the tall black and white building in front of me. 2 Candors greet us, then lead Marcus and I towards the top of the building.

We step out of the elevator, then walk towards a large table filled with all the faction leaders. I ask if anyone would like a drink, then rush off to make teas and coffees, and make a hot chocolate for myself.

When I come back with a tray full of warm drinks, I hear them talking about which factions should go first or last. I hear people saying dauntless should go first so they don't have to be waiting to choose, Amity third? I don't know, all I hear is muffled voices. When I open the door, the room falls silent. Quickly, I hand out the drinks, then rush back out. An abnegation shows me where the computers are and I turn one on. _This is it._

After I put all the Abnegation in the file, including Tris, tomorrow I'll tell her the good news. I walk back home and fall asleep instantly. _Tomorrow I Tell her the good news._

Tuesday

When it's finally recess, I tell Tris how I put her into the file. Her eyes brighten up when I say we can go into the same faction together. "This I amazing! We can finally be together!" She says, and hugs me tightly. I smile, _this is going to change our lives._

 **Thankyou for reading! More exiting things will come later, I promise you. Thankyou all for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I've got a pretty good reason why I couldn't publish, I went on a 10 day holiday to South Australia. I didn't have that much time to write, but when I did, I didn't have any motivation. I'll tell you why after you've read this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Tris's POV: Aptitude Tests Day...

Today is the day. the day where I can finally choose to be free with Tobias, or stay back in abnegation, by myself, with no friends. I can tell which one I like better.

I wait at the door for Tobias to pick me up.

We walk together, talking about how nervous we are. Even though we aren't suppose to tell anyone our results for the aptitude tests, We still said we would share what we got, then we would decide what faction to go to.

All the year 10's and myself go into a waiting room. Suddenly everyone starts whispering.

After a minute or so, a Tall blonde-headed lady walks in, the room becomes dead silent. "Hello and welcome to all the students here today, my name is Jeanine Matthews. it is an honour being here today-" I get cut off by Tobias whispering in my ear. "On a scale of 1-100 how nervous are you?"

"Um let me think...101" I quickly respond. We both chuckle silently, "How about you?" "same, I just want it to be over and done with" I nod.

Jeanine keeps talking about how your not supposed to share your tests results with anyone, that the simulation isn't real, choose what comes to your mind first, and all those kinds of things.

"Thankyou for letting me be here, and remember, faction before blood" she says. Everyone starts clapping.

One of our teachers walks in front of us all. "So the first faction this year will be Abnegation" he says.

Every other faction whoops and cheers, urgh why do we have to be first?

In alphabetical order, our names are called one by one. Slowly creeping down to the next letter, I can feel myself shaking, a cold shiver runs up my spine. Be brave Tris, be brave.

When I've finally calmed down, I hear Our teacher call out "Henry Duzz!". A small boy with jet black hair, and pale skin walks up. I can tell he's more nervous than I am.

A dark-skinned lady peeps out of a testing room. She greets him with a smile and they both walk into the room.

"Tobias Eaton!" His face looks shocked. Before he stands up a grab his arm "hey, it's ok. Good luck" I whisper. My words seems to sooth him, he smiles and walks into a testing room.

Tobias's POV:

When I walk into the testing room. I'm half-heartedly greeted by a pale-ish woman with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hi I'm Tori, I'll be testing you today" she says. "Hi" I mumble. "Sit down there" I do as I'm told and lay down on a simulation chair. "Hold still" and before I can say anything, she injects me with a serum.

I close my eyes and become lost in my mind.

When I open my eyes, I'm in a blank room with a tray having red meat on it, and the other one has a sharp knife on another tray.

"choose" booms a voice out of nowhere.

Without thinking, I grab the knife and wait for whatever's coming.

A dog the size of a wolf, growls at me with its bared teeth. I clench the knife tightly in my hand, staring at the beast.

It starts running towards me at an extremely fast speed, I brace myself and hold out the knife in front of me. Just do it, it's only a simulation.

The dog jumps out at me, but I jab it's back. I howls in pain, but after a few seconds it's wound clears up completely.

Within a flash of light, the giant monster becomes an adorable puppy. I slowly pet it, and in return, the puppy licks my face with happiness.

Out of nowhere, a little girl around the age of 7, walks up to me and the dog. "Doggy!" She shouts.

Somehow the dog changes back to its vicious form and the little girl runs, the dog starts chasing her, looking like it wants to rip the girl to shreds. I start to run faster than I ever have, I start to catch up, and pounce at the dog.

I tightly grip around its stomach to stop it from running. While I'm doing so, white light flashes and the dog, the girl, and the large room are gone. Somehow I'm standing up and am in a bus.

I'm right in font of the bus driver when he asks me something "excuse me, do you know this man?" he says desperately, and holds up a newspaper with a mans face on it. I think for a while, I recognise him, I just don't know who he is.

"Please, If you do, you can help me". I can see his face looks tired and has deep purple bags under his eyes. I think I should tell him the truth.

"Yes, I do". With that, the bus and the man all fade away. I suddenly wake up to reality, looking around realising I'm in the testing room. Tori looks confused, I take a few deep breaths and wait for her to tell me my results.

She turns around and asks me "were you aware that you were in the simulation?" I remember Marcus telling me 'say no'. I don't see the problem me telling her.

"Yeah, why?" I ask. She looks shocked, I don't know why.

I start to speak up "what were my test results?". She sighs and puts her head in her hands. I'm starting to feel worried.

" your results were, Abnegation...Dauntless, and Candor". "What?!" I shout a little-too loudly.

"I'm only suppose to have one result" I whisper.

"You are extremely special, your...Divergent" she says quietly. "What's that?"

Then Tori tells me all about what a 'Divergent' is extremely quickly. If we were in here too long, the teachers would be wondering what's wrong, then look at my test results, find out I'm a divergent, and kill me.

After she's finished talking, I'm shocked. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to die?

"You need to go, and remember don't tell anyone your results!" She hisses, and before I can say anything, she pushes me out the door.

What am I going to tell Tris?

Tris's POV:

I need to find out more about what Tori told me, but I don't know if I'll ever see her again.

I sit on the cold ground and wait for Tobias in the alleyway. I don't know how I'm going to tell him my results. I've never heard anyone have an aptitude of 3 factions, and that person is me. I'm not allowed to tell him, but I have to.

Should I lie?

No, I should tell him the truth. Don't be stupid Tris, just tell him.

Finally I see him running towards me, I look into his deeply blue eyes and see a worried look forming all around his face as he gets closer to me.

He stops at me and takes a few deep breaths, "Hi" he says, panting, then sits facing me.

"Hey, um so what were your results?" I say awkwardly. He then looks down at the ground, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"We're only support to have 1 right?" He whispers. I nod my head a little when he's looking up at me. I gulp, why can't he just say?

"Well...I have 3 aptitude results, Abnegation...Candor and Dauntless" he says quietly, and his face turns scared, my eyes widen, how can he have 3 too? I thought it was impossible, we're both...Divergent.

"Mine are Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless" I say in a normal voice, though not loud enough for anyone but Tobias to hear.

From those words, he looks up with a smile plastered on his face, "I think we know what faction we're going to now" he says.

I smile, Dauntless.

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **so the main reason I haven't written 2 or more chapters is because my motivation levels have gone down. And it is because...I haven't been getting that many reviews :(. Please if you have time, just write something simple like: I liked this chapter, or can you try to put this part in?, or even I didn't like the story because it had this in it. Because I can change the story a bit. So please write a review, then I'll be posting more chapters! :) but for those who have, Thankyou so much, I really appreciate it.**

 **Bye! Xx**


End file.
